Halloween: Evil Never Dies
by MaK1
Summary: Smallville/Halloween Crossover It's 20 year later and Laurie Strode, now Keri Tate is living with her son in Smallville, Kansas...and Michael is back. (R & R)
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: Years have shifted and the Smallville gang are all 17 and Juniors in High School in the year 1998.  
  
Summary: It's 20 years later and Laurie now Keri Tate is living happily with her son John in Smallville, Kansas. But…Michael is back.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
October 30th, 1998  
  
The wind drifted over the highway, slowly making it's way down to the small town of Smallville, Kansas. A dark figure in a ghostly white mask stalked the highway on the side of the road, keeping his gaze straight ahead, and never turning to watch a passing car. After many hours of walking and never stopping, he reached his destination. A sign was posted next to a large cornfield, and he stood in front of it, head tilted. The sign read "Welcome to Smallville, Meteor Capital of the World".  
  
October 31st, 1998  
  
Keri Tate woke up from another nightmare, sweat pouring down her face and all over her body, causing her tank top to cling to her shirt. Her third nightmare that week, she woke up with a scream and her son rushing in to calm her.  
  
"Mom, Mom, it's okay!" He yelled, struggling to keep her from falling off the bed. He finally managed to calm her down and left to the bathroom to grab a bottle of pills to help her when she gets nightmares. He knew nothing's changed, that it was always like this. Halloween would get near and the nightmares would start up again.  
  
John stood at the back door in the kitchen that overlooked the backyard, looking at the long stretch of cornfield. He brushed a hand through his short brown hair and put his hands over his face in sadness and frustration thinking of his Mom. He hated seeing her like this, but there was nothing really he could do except make sure she gets her pills and calm her down every time she awakens from a nightmare. He was dressed and ready for school when his Mom walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning." She said in a not so much as depressed, but more of a normal tone.  
  
"Good morning." He said keeping his gaze out at the backyard and taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
Two months ago was his seventeenth birthday, yet the same rules applied to him as they did when he was twelve. He was never to stay out late with his friends, and never to have friends over past ten. He found it quite annoying. He was hoping that when he turned seventeen things would change, but of course they hadn't.  
  
"Mom can I have a few friends over tonight?" He asked waiting for the direct answer being no.  
  
"Sure." She said pouring a bowl of cereal for the two.  
  
"Really?" He asked in bewilderment.  
  
"Really, just as long as their gone by ten." She answered simply.  
  
This was what John was afraid to hear. "Mom, how many times do I have to tell you this, I am seventeen years old. I think it's time you start treating me like it." He said getting an attitude.  
  
"Don't use that tone with me." She began, but John cut her off.  
  
"Why not, I get it from you." He said crossing his arms.  
  
"I'm not getting into this with you, not today." She said throwing out her bowl of cereal.  
  
"Well than can I at least spend the night at Clark's house, he can at least have people over late."  
  
"I'll think about it, all right? Just let me think about it." John was a least a little happy, when his Mom said she would think about something that meant she was leaning towards a yes.  
  
/ / / / / / /  
  
Keri pulled up to Smallville High School and parked the Jeep Grand Cherokee in the faculty parking lot. John immediately got out to meet up with his friends, without even saying goodbye, and leaving Keri sitting in the car. She sat for a moment before she finally stepped out of the car and started heading into the school.  
  
Keri Tate was one of the Language Arts teachers for the Juniors, she thought about being Principal but thought it was probably better to just be a regular teacher.  
  
As she sat at her desk shuffling through her students homework assignments a horrible flashback from when she was seventeen came back to her.  
  
***She was running across the street limping after falling down the flight of stairs, looking back to see the stalker slowly following her. She began pounding on the door calling for Tommy, one of the two children she was babysitting that night.****  
  
Keri immediately snapped out of it when she heard a student calling her name at the door.  
  
"I'm sorry…" she began. "How can I help you?"  
  
/ / / / / / /  
  
John immediately spotted his three best friends Clark Kent, Chloe Sullivan, and Pete Ross sitting in the Torch Office. "Hey guys." He said grabbing a chair and sitting next to Chloe. When Chloe moved to Smallville a few years back, John immediately befriended her and shortly after Clark and Pete joined in the little group. Chloe and John had a closer relationship than her and Clark, despite the fact that she had a crush on him. John always told her that she has to move on, that Clark has his eye out for Lana only. Chloe knew this, but she hated thinking about it, so she would push the thought of her liking for Clark aside and just focus on her everyday tasks.  
  
John and Pete joined the football team earlier that year, Clark would have too but his father wouldn't allow it. John quit the team shortly afterwards realizing that football just wasn't his thing.  
  
"Hey John." Clark said digging through his backpack in search of one of his books.  
  
"Happy Halloween." Chloe said in her usual cheery tone as she was typing away on her lap top, her short blonde hair falling over her face for just a second before she brushed it away.  
  
"T-thanks." John stuttered, Halloween wasn't his favorite holiday, mostly because of what had happened to his Mom exactly twenty years earlier. But for some reason, it didn't bother him as much as it used too. Maybe because it had been twenty years since that night, and he knew Michael wouldn't be coming back.  
  
"So, what's the plan for tonight?" John asked snapping out of his slight hatred for Halloween.  
  
"Lex said we can have a Halloween party at his place." Clark said as Pete let out a disappointing sigh.  
  
"Pete." Clark said irritatingly knowing what Pete was thinking.  
  
"All right, all right, I'm sorry." Pete responded hands raised in surrender.  
  
"Sounds like fun, count me in." He said as the four stood up when they heard the bell for their first class.  
  
/ / / / / / /  
  
After departing from the Torch office, Clark noticed Lana standing at her locker alone.  
  
"Hey Lana." Clark said taking a step next to her.  
  
"Hey Clark, how are you?" She asked smiling, that same smile that Clark always felt he would melt over.  
  
"I'm doing all right, Happy Halloween." He said.  
  
"You too." She said giving yet another big smile before Whitney came over.  
  
"Hey Lana, Kent." Whitney said wrapping an arm around Lana.  
  
"Hey Whitney." Lana said giving him a short kiss on the lips, Clark turning away so he wouldn't have to look.  
  
"Hey, do you guys have any plans for tonight?" Clark asked hoping this would bring an end to the kiss between the two.  
  
"As a matter of fact, we don't, how 'bout you?" Lana asked clinging her arm around her boyfriend.  
  
"Well Lex is having a party at his place, not real big, you know just a few of us, and I was wondering if you guys wanted to go."  
  
"Sounds fun, count us in." Whitney said smiling, Lana also producing another smile, happy that Whitney wanted to go because she was anxious to hang out with Clark and his friends other than the football team.  
  
/ / / / / / /  
  
Chloe rushed in behind John, late to Mrs. Tate's class, carefully trying to avoid looking at her.  
  
"I hope you two have a good reason for being late." She said writing on the chalkboard, not even looking back."  
  
"Um, we…sorry, it won't happen again." John said trying to hold in his laughter, Chloe doing the same.  
  
Keri looked back and saw that it was John and Chloe, the second time this week they've been tardy to this class. She finished writing down the day's lesson plans on the board and reached over to her desk for a pile of handouts she had for the class.  
  
/ / / / / / /  
  
A thunderstorm was slowly moving toward Smallville. At the moment, only high winds and a cloudy sky could be seen when looking outside, but by nightfall there will surely be a storm.  
  
The hallways of Smallville High were completely empty. It was already towards the end of the day, and all students were anxiously awaiting to get out of school and start partying to celebrate Halloween. Clark was excited because Lex always threw great parties. Clark sat in his desk during math staring at the clock. After about five minutes of staring at the clock he turned his gaze outside where he noticed a figure wearing all black and what appeared to be a white mask staring in at him. *What the…* He said to himself turning to nudge Lana on the shoulder keeping his eyes locked with the mysterious figure. Lana turned but by the time she looked outside to see what Clark was looking at the figure was already gone, in just a blink of an eye.  
  
"Clark what is it?" She asked concerned, noticing the worried and confused look on Clark's face.  
  
"Somebody was out there beside the tree just staring at me." He said still looking outside.  
  
"It was probably somebody just trying to scare you, after all it's Halloween." She suggested.  
  
"Maybe you're right…" He said almost in a whisper, again keeping his eyes locked outside at the tree.  
  
/ / / / / / /  
  
The final bell rang and Chloe, Pete, Clark, and John met inside the Torch office for there usual get together after school.  
  
Chloe noticed Clark wasn't talking like he normally does so she decided to ask him what was wrong.  
  
"Clark, you okay?" She asked and everyone was quiet because they also noticed.  
  
"Uh, yeah it's just that when I was in Math class, I looked outside the window and there was somebody standing by the tree staring at me." He told them.  
  
"Maybe they have a crush on you, whoever it was." Chloe suggested laughing.  
  
"No…this person was wearing black, and they had some sort of Halloween mask on, it was white…I don't think it was a joke…" He said, and John immediately stood up from his chair, the three looking at him confused.  
  
"What is it?" Pete asked confused, giving a look to Chloe.  
  
John stared at them, not knowing what to say, he couldn't tell them.  
  
"N-nothing, I just realized I left my history book in my locker." He said not knowing what else to say.  
  
"But we didn't have any history homework remember?" Chloe asked knowing something was up, but didn't feel like she should push him even more into telling her what was up.  
  
"Oh…than I guess I don't need it than." He said laughing at himself.  
  
"So…what time we meeting at Lex's?" Pete asked changing the subject and noticing John mouthing the words thank you to him.  
  
"Seven." Clark said standing up.  
  
"Great! Well I better get going. I'll see you guys later." Chloe said giving her friends a smile. She was always excited when it came to going to a party and just having fun, not that she stayed home all the time and did nothing, she was always working at the Torch, it was practically her life.  
  
As the four went their separate ways home, the storm hovered over Smallville, causing the sun to disappear through the clouds, and a low rumble of thunder to begin.  
  
****************  
  
TBC  
  
Don't forget to review J 


	2. Chapter Two

After checking to make sure his friends were out of sight, Clark used his speed to rush home immediately. He had a lot of chores to do and he wanted to get done in time so he could have plenty of time to get ready. Before he began his work on his chores, he saw his parents sitting in the kitchen reading the paper. He stepped up onto the porch and inside the house.  
  
"Hey Mom, Dad." He said taking a seat in between them.  
  
"Hi Clark, how was school?" She asked setting her newspaper down onto the table.  
  
"It was great. Lana and Whitney are going to Lex's party now." He said smiling.  
  
"That'll be fun." She said.  
  
"What are you guy's doing tonight?" Clark asked getting up and reaching for a glass to pour some water in.  
  
"Your mother and I might go out to Metropolis tonight with Nell. She invited us to go with her to a party out there." Jonathon said.  
  
"Cool." Clark said, he was glad his parents still liked to go out every once and a while and just have fun. That meant he was able to do whatever he wanted that night because they would be gone.  
  
"I'm gonna go get started on my chores before it starts getting real bad outside." Clark said, and he was out of the room in less than a second.  
  
/ / / / / / / / /  
  
Keri Tate finished grading her papers and spotted another teacher, David Johnson, who was around her age, sitting at his desk in his classroom which was directly across the hall. He was tall, with light brown hair that was short and styled up in a messy way. Keri remembered the first date they had almost one year ago. They were taking things slow, but knew that pretty soon they would take the next step. She stood at his doorway watching him and smiling at what an unbelievable man he was. She was lucky, she thought.  
  
"Hey Keri." He said standing up from his desk and walking over to her to plant a kiss on her mouth.  
  
"Hi David, you still coming over tonight?" She asked as the two were holding hands and walking down the hall to the exit.  
  
"Yep, John gonna be home, or is he going somewhere?" He asked.  
  
"He's spending the night at a friend's house." She said smiling, knowing John would be happy to hear her say yes to him going out tonight.  
  
"Great. Than it'll be just us." He said giving her another kiss, longer than the last.  
  
As the two stepped outside they noticed how dark it was, and how the wind was stronger than it was earlier. They hurried into their separate cars and back to their homes, for they would be together later that night.  
  
/ / / / / / / / /  
  
Lana Lang gave her boyfriend a hug goodbye and headed down to work at the Talon. He too had to go to work, but they would be done shortly before they had to leave for Lex's party at seven. She got the feeling someone was watching her, as she passed an alley she thought she saw someone standing there as if they knew she would be passing. She gave one quick look back at the alley but she must have been imagining the person. She reached the Talon and was surprised to see it was completely empty. The past month had been real busy, she had to call everyone in to work. *Well guess I don't have to worry about getting out of here in time.* She said disappointed as she put on her green apron and sat down at a table. The sound of the door closing made her jump, she turned to look behind her at the door only to find nobody there. *What?*  
  
"Hello?" She asked standing up and slowly walking toward the door. She approached the door, and was about to grab the door knob when a hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.  
  
"Happy Halloween!" It was Whitney laughing.  
  
"Whitney don't do that!" She yelled crossing her arms feeling angry and embarrassed for being so jumpy.  
  
"People must be out in Metropolis or something because the store is dead. Dad said I could take the rest of the night off." He said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a hug.  
  
"Looks like I'm going to be doing the same." She said turning him so he could face the empty Talon.  
  
"You know when I was on my way over here I got the feeling somebody was watching me." Whitney said directing the two over to a booth to sit down.  
  
"You too huh?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was weird, I thought I saw someone behind an alley, and when I passed they were gone, whoever it was." He told her.  
  
"Same here, must be someone pulling a Halloween prank."  
  
The door that led into the Talon kitchen, there was a circular window so you could see inside the kitchen. The man wearing a white mask and black clothing was standing just beyond it, watching Lana and Whitney. Lana turned to look over and saw a white mask move out of view.  
  
"Oh my god." She yelled as she stood up facing the kitchen.  
  
"What is it?" Whitney asked looking over at the kitchen as well.  
  
"There was somebody standing there, with a mask, he or whoever it was, was watching us." she said panicky.  
  
"Stay here." Whitney told her as he began walking towards the kitchen.  
  
Lana waited a few minutes before Whitney returned only to tell her that whoever it was, was gone.  
  
"You wanna know something weird?" She asked her boyfriend as they stepped outside the Talon.  
  
"What?" He asked as Lana locked the Talon door and they began walking down the street.  
  
"Clark told me in Math today that he saw someone standing by the tree watching him, he said he had on a white mask and was wearing black." Lana said looking up at Whitney who just looked down at her, not knowing what to say.  
  
The figure watched from inside The Talon as the couple headed down the street, breathing heavily with a knife gripped in his hand.  
  
/ / / / / / / /  
  
When John got home, he saw his Mom sitting at the kitchen table looking through some papers. He saw she was grading his.  
  
"So…how am I doing?" He asked glancing at his paper.  
  
She laughed, and set her papers aside.  
  
"I've made my decision, you can go to Clark's." She said smiling, "Have a good time tonight."  
  
"Really?" He asked, and he gave her a hug. He didn't want to tell her that he was going to Lex's house because she wasn't too fond of the Luthor's, much like Jonathon Kent.  
  
"Hey Mom, can I tell you something?" He said in a serious tone, letting her know that he was being serious.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked waiting for her son to continue.  
  
"Clark told us after school that…there was somebody watching him outside the classroom. He said that the person was…wearing all black and a white mask. We ruled it out that it was just someone trying to scare him…but I don't know…" He said looking down.  
  
Another flashback went through Keri's head. **She was trapped in the closet, Michael was pounding and breaking through the door, and she could see the mask he wore from the light in the closet.**  
  
"Mom?" John asked snapping her out of the flash.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked trying to look as if nothing had just happened.  
  
"Did it happen again?" He asked worried.  
  
"Yes." She said closing her eyes and placing her hands over her face.  
  
"Look, if you want me to stay home I will." He suggested.  
  
"No, you go out and have fun. I'm sure it was someone just trying to scare him. Plus, David will be here a little later." She said giving him a smile that she was okay.  
  
/ / / / / / / /  
  
With the sky completely black and the clouds getting ready to burst with rain, Clark rushed inside as he finished his last chore. His parents and Nell left about an hour ago, and he still had another hour until he had to leave to go to Lex's. Lana called earlier asking if she could come over before they had to leave. Clark agreed, and told her she could come over in about thirty minutes because by than he would be done with his chores and showered. Just as he finished his shower and getting dressed he heard a knock on the door. *Lana.* Clark said to himself and smiled as he walked casually down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Lana." Clark said opening the door for her.  
  
"Hey Clark, thanks for having me over. I just don't feel like being alone right now."  
  
"Where's Whitney?" Clark wished he hadn't of said that, but he did.  
  
"His Mom called and said they needed him at the store right away, he said he'd still make it to Lex's party on time."  
  
"That's good." Clark said as the two walked into the living room.  
  
"Clark remember earlier you said you saw someone standing outside the window?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" He asked confused.  
  
"Because when Whitney and I were at the Talon I saw that person you described standing in the kitchen watching us, but in a split second he was gone. When Whitney went in to check the man was already gone."  
  
"That's weird…" Clark said letting himself trail off.  
  
"Do you think it's somebody playing a joke?" Lana asked curious as to what Clark thought of the situation.  
  
"Maybe…I mean who else could it be? If not someone playing a joke?" He asked.  
  
"Beats me." She said staring at the fireless fireplace.  
  
/ / / / / / / /  
  
After finishing up the party decorations, food, and sound system, Lex sat on the black leather couch in his living room staring out at the now dark sky waiting for his friends. It was 6:30, so they would be showing up anytime. He let each of his staff off for the night so it could be just him and the gang. As Lex sat on the couch, a noise from the kitchen made him jump in the quiet mansion.  
  
"Hello?" He called out. No answer. "Is somebody there?" He demanded walking over to the kitchen door that swings open and closed. Just as he opened the door he heard the sound of a knife being raised and jumped back into the living room and watched as a man wearing a white mask and black clothes slam open the door, knife raised approach him.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Lex asked watching as the man stood at the door four feet away from Lex.  
  
"This better be some kind of joke because otherwise your ass is in jail." He still got no response out of the unknown person.  
  
"I'm calling the police." Lex said reaching for the phone that was connected to the wall, but before he could reach it the man in the white mask smashed the phone with his knife.  
  
"What the hell?" Lex said as he began backing away.  
  
Lex rushed out of the room and up the stairs as quickly as he could to get to his office and find his cell phone. He turned his head back to see that the man was slowly following Lex up the stairs.  
  
Lex ran down the hall and went to the room at the very end, which was his office. He slammed the door shut and rushed over to his desk to find his cell phone. *Where the hell is my phone!* He yelled to himself as he heard pounding on the door and a knife being shoved through the door.  
  
"Get the hell out of my house!" Lex yelled and the pounding stopped. Lex waited a few minutes before he opened the door and looked down the hall finding nobody.  
  
He walked slowly to the stairs but just as he was about to touch the first step a knife stabbed his back and he was thrown over the balcony and he fell three floors below onto the ground. He couldn't move, his legs were broken and he had a sharp pain running not only through his legs but his back where he was cut as well. He used his hands to crawl to the front door only to feel a leg step onto his back leg and began pressing harder and harder until Lex could hear bones breaking. He screamed in pain.  
  
"What do you want!?" Lex shouted. He turned to look up at the man in the white mask and saw him lower the knife closer to his throat. Than another sharp pain began in his throat, and he felt himself placing his hands against his throat to prevent the bleeding. But the world faded away around him and his eyes closed.  
  
The man in the mask stood staring down at the dead billionaire with the bloody knife he held in his hand dripping onto the floor.  
  
*******************  
  
TBC  
  
Don't forget to review J 


End file.
